


ShotaBro (Games Siblings Play)

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Crossdressing Kink, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Other, Psycho Mokuba, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Kaiba Mokuba, Trans Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Sibling love in its lowest form. Pure shota smut. Written as a lark. This is so far away from canon, AU isn’t strong enough. Alternate Time/Space Continuum
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

She sat on the other end of the park bench and smiled at me.

“Which one’s yours?” she asked.

“The one in the pink.” I gestured to the group playing house. “Yours?”

“Yellow with the green pants.”

We smiled and nodded at each other. I went back to watching the kids but I could feel her eyes on me still.

“We just moved into the neighborhood.” She said. “I’m Anzu.”

“Seto.” I said.

“Do you come here often?

“No.” I had to chuckle. “Definitely not.” I realized how odd that sounded. “We don’t live near by; we’re just visiting friends.”

“Oh.”

Actually, we only lived about four blocks away, but I didn’t want her thinking this was a regular thing.

The one in the pink was with me. But this was not what it appeared to be.

First off, despite the pink dress, and the long braids, and the delicate gestures, I was watching my baby brother. Who wasn’t actually a baby, since he was actually fourteen and not eight or nine like the other girls he was playing with.

He was short, and cute, and had been cross-dressing most of his life.

I think it started when he was four or five. We lived with our Aunt Sollie and her twin daughters. Even though we had plenty of clothes of our own, he was always stealing something from the girls. He got so good at wearing girls clothes that on the weekends, he would go out dressed up as one and no one ever caught on. Even now, playing with a group of girls almost half his age, no one had noticed the boy among them.

“Your daughter’s very tall.” Anzu commented.

“Sister.” I corrected. “She’s kind of old to be my daughter. I’m only 19.”

“Oh?” Anzu looked surprised. “I thought you were older than that.”

“No, ma’am.” It was a bit mean to ‘ma’am’ her, but I wasn’t interested and there was no point in her making any embarrassing passes. “I take care of my sister, now that our parents are gone.”

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean –”

“It’s ok, Anzu. It was a while ago. We’re good.” My wrist alarm beeped once. I glanced at the time. I had a couple hours before I had to get to work. “Excuse me. Time’s up.”

“Oh. Oh, of course, Seto. You take care, ok? Maybe we’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” I smiled and hoped not. “Hey, Moku-chan!” I yelled. “We gotta roll!”

There were the typical kid groans, but two or three minutes later, Mokuba was waving goodbye and running to my side. “Can we come back next week, big bro? Please?”

I laughed. “We’ll see, Mo.” I ruffled his hair. “Come on; I still gotta clean up before I head to work.”

“Are you gonna clean me up?” Mo asked, wrapping his arms around mine.

“You are a sick kid.” I replied, shaking my head.

I don’t know when the sick part started. The dressing up and acting like a girl was easy to spot. Mo was pretty open about that. But I don’t know how he figured out I was gay or why he decided that I was what he wanted.

My cousins were much older. They’d all already moved out. Now it was just me, Mo and my aunt – and she was pretty self-sufficient. There was a note on the kitchen counter when we got home. My aunt and her friends were on yet another casino trip. I slipped the note into my pocket, but I wasn’t fast enough.

“How long will she be gone?” Mo asked.

“Note didn’t say.” I opened the fridge. “You want some lunch?”

“Seto.”

Mo’s voice was insistent. Not the cute, girly 'Moku-chan' tones he used at the park. Firmer. Darker. I knew where this was going.

“Yeah?” I didn’t look at him. Maybe I was wrong this time.

“You know what I want.”

I knew.

I closed the fridge door. Mo was sitting on the kitchen table, legs spread, leaning back on his hands. I could already see the bulge of his erection obscenely pushing up his skirt.

I could say ‘no’. I’d told myself a million times, I could say ‘no’. I didn’t have to do anything.

“Seto.” Mo’s voice was softer. Maybe there was a note of menace or maybe that was my imagination.

I crossed the kitchen. Mo took my hand and kissed it.

“I’m sad when you don’t play with me,” he said. “Play with me.”

I swallowed hard. I was never going to say ‘no.’

I leaned forward and pecked his lips softly. “I’m sorry, Mo. I wasn’t thinking. Of course I’ll play with you.” Through his skirt, I stroked the bulge between his legs.

He sighed. “Suck it, Seto. Suck my cock, big brother.”

It was just easier to pull out a chair, sit down, and eat him like he was dinner. His cock was big – not huge or special, just not easy for me to get into my mouth comfortably. But I always managed. Somehow, I always got most of it in. And I hated to admit it, but I did enjoy cramming his cock in my mouth. I loved tasting his meat and feeling him getting hard because of my mouth and my tongue.

“Oh Seto! You make me feel so good like that!” Mo moaned. “Do you like sucking my cock, bro?

“Uh-huh!” I replied. I’d learned years ago, not to stop sucking just to answer a question.

“Do you like looking up my skirt at my hard cock?” He panted. “Could you see it at the park?”

“Uh-uh.”

“It was so hard.” He went on. “I stay so hard dressed like this. Oh God, my nipples are so hard too! I get so turned on when you take me out like this!” He moaned deeply. “Hell! Stop! I can’t wait!”

He pushed my face away from the cock I was savoring and slipped off the table. “I need you, bro. Here.” He pulled me up and shoved me over the table.

“But…” I tried to protest as he opened my pants. “I’m not…”

“OH YEAH!” He yelled as he shoved the full length of his cock into my untreated ass.

I bit my lip. He’d be sorry later that he’d hurt me, but stopping him now would only cause trouble.

“Oh God, your ass is awesome!” He groaned. “It’s always so hot! And so tight! Just for me!” He began thrusting slowly. “Right? You don’t let anyone else have my ass, do you?”

"No, Mo." I gasped.

I don't know when the sick part started, but I know exactly when Mo started using me to masturbate.

His birthday, two years ago. We had a few of his friends over for cake and ice cream. It was a small party because Mo wanted to wear a dress, so it was only kids that accepted that side of him.

At bedtime, I always tucked Mo in. It was kind of lame, I knew, and he was probaby too old for it, but to tell the truth, it made me feel like I was doing my job as a big brother. Not that my aunt wasn't taking good care of us or anything like that, just that he was my brother and I should make sure that he was ok. Not scared of anything. Stuff like that.

So bed time rolls around, my aunt's already asleep, and Mo's still wearing his party dress.

"You may be a year older," I said, "but you still have a bed time."

"Will you sit with me?" He asked me.

"Sure. But put on your pj's."

"Help me." He said. It was the first time he'd used that tone, like he was telling me instead of asking. "I can't reach the zipper."

"Ok." I agreed.

But when I started to pull it down, he grabbed my hand. "Hey, big bro, do you ever wish I was a girl?"

"Not really." I remember shrugging. "Why?"

"Then I'd have real titties." He pulled my hand around and held it against his chest. "So you could play with them."

"I wouldn't play with my sister's tits, Mo." I tried to pull my hand away, but his grip was too tight.

"Better not wake up Auntie." Mo said softly. "What would she think if I told her where your hand is?" He rubbed his tit against my hand, my hand against his tit. I could feel the hard nipple under the polyester. "I like it when someone plays with my titties. It makes my weiner get stiff."

He kept hold of my hand, but turned around to face me. "Do you like playing with titties?" I swallowed hard, not sure what the best way to answer was. Mo was smarter than I was, though, and rubbed my dick with his free hand. "Wow, big bro. Your weiner feels really stiff. And really big. You like playing with titties a lot, don't you?"

"Mo..."

"You like to play with titties and I like it when you play with my titties." He stated flatly. "Will you play with them from now on?" He asked.

"You-you're my brother -" I stammered. "I shouldn't, uh -"

"Or I could tell Auntie. But she might have you sent away."

If he told Auntie, I could tell her what really happened - but that might result in Mo being sent away. I didn't think either was a good answer.

"Sure." I said softly. "Sure, I'll play with them."

At first, it was just his tits. Then, he wanted me to rub his dick. Then suck it.

Then, came the end. "Hey big bro, can I put my wiener in your bun?" He giggled.

"What?" I stopped sucking him, shocked by the question. 

"Can I put my wiener in your bun?" He repeated. "I want to fuck you, big bro."

"I don't think you should..."

"Lie on your back." He told me. By then, I was already whipped by him. "Spread your legs." He looked at my asshole. "It's all hairy." He held my leg down and put the tip of his dick against my asshole.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait!" I protested. "You can't do it like -" he rammed into me and I did almost scream before I remembered that my aunt was home and could hear us if we were too loud.

"Did that hurt, big bro?" Mo's voice was always too calm. No matter what was going on, he was cool about it. "But it feels really good. Like you were made just for me." He began moving in and out and part of it felt like my ass was being torn open with sand paper. Part of it. "Wow, big bro, your wiener's even stiffer now." He stroked me a few times. "And your bun's all hot and tight. I like putting my wiener in your bun, big bro. I don't want to stop. Promise me I can do this again."

I didn't want to say yes, but I couldn't say no. I wanted to stop him, but everytime he moved, white fire shot up and down my whole body. And he wouldn't stop moving. When he touched my dick again, I unloaded.

"Wow, big bro." He kept stroking me and fucking me and I wanted to cry, but I couldn't stop him. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Hurts!" I moaned, trying to get him to stop.

"Does it? But look at all the stuff you made." He smeared some jizz on my face. "And you're stiff again." He smeared some of my jizz on his tits. "I think you like playing with me, big bro. I think you like sucking my dick and letting me fuck you."

"No!" I gasped, but my whole body was shaking because he was fucking me harder. "Don't!"

"I think you want to play with your little sister everyday."

"We can't - every - Auntie -" If we got caught, I'd be in serious trouble. He was just a kid! No one would believe that a little kid like him was the aggressor.

"Ok. Just on special days. On days I get to wear a dress. Ok?" He started moving faster. "Ok?" He pushed my legs back and actually went into me deeper. I grit my teeth, trying not to shout every time he bottomed out. "Ok?"

"Yes!" I screamed finally. Jizz shot out of me like a water balloon being popped. I felt Mo's jizz shoot up into my butt.

After that, he started wearing dresses every weekend. I'd know from breakfast time, all day, that when bedtime came, Mo was going to fuck me.

He stopped being cute about it too. No more wieners and buns. He'd whisper at the mall that he wanted to shove his cock up my shithole doggy style. When we were alone for a minute or two, he'd flash his cock or put my hands on his tits. He played with me too - rubbing my dick and pinching my nipples when no one could see him. He'd tell me on the bus that he was going to fuck me like machine.

And when he'd say it, I'd get hard.

When he'd tell me he wanted to fuck me, I'd get way hard. When he'd make me play with his nipples in store dressing rooms, I'd get even harder. The more we did it, the harder I got. After a while, I started getting hard when I saw him in a skirt. I'd wake up hard on Saturday morning, knowing he'd be wearing one.

But it was wrong. I knew it was wrong. I had to make him stop. I got a part time job at night, to help Auntie with the bills, I said.

But Mo cried that he couldn't sleep if I didn't tuck him in, so Auntie let him stay up until I got home.

Then, one night - a Wednesday, not a Saturday or anything - 'Moku-chan' showed up at the store.

He was all dressed up - pigtails, white collar, a bow around his waist. He wore white stockings with pink and yellow flowers. They matched the pink and yellow flowers on his skirt.

I broke out in a cold sweat and nearly popped a stitch in my jeans. "Mo? What are you doing here?"

"Auntie said I could come home with you." My brother answered in his sweet, cutie, girly voice. "I miss you when you get home all late."

"Hey, Seto." My co-worker, Honda, came up behind Mo, leaned on the counter next to him. "Who's this?"

"My...sister." I said. Mo was giving me a smile/glare look so I said 'sister'. "My baby sister, Mo."

"Who are you?" Mo asked, wide eyed and innocent.

"Honda." He grinned. "You sure you're related to Seto? You're awful cute."

"Of course." Mo beamed at me. "My big bro is the bestest big bro in the world. When I grow up, I want to marry my big bro."

Honda laughed. "That's too cute!" Honda hit my shoulder good-naturedly. "Why don't you go hang out for a while; I'll cover the register."

"Sure."

Mo wanted a tour of the store even though he'd been there before. He lead me. We went straight to the back, to sporting goods, right by heavy equipment, where nobody can see you. The security camera's blind spot.

"You think that Honda is sexy, don't you big bro?"

I swallowed hard and shrugged. "He's ok, I guess."

"You suck his dick, big bro?" Mo rubbed my throbbing dick through my pants. "I know you want to." I'd had a crush on Honda since forever, but that was before Mo made me play with him. "It's ok; you can suck his dick. But no fucking. This hole is mine." He caressed me, pushing my pants into my ass crack.

"We shouldn't -" I looked around. It was almost closing, but sometimes shoppers were still there late.

"I can't wait, big bro." Mo pushed me. Habitually, I dropped to my knees. "Suck my dick, now." With one hand he lifted his skirt and revealed purple panties with 'Barbie Girl!' written on them. With his other hand, he pulled my face and rubbed his Barbie covered dick against my mouth. "Go on, big bro, suck it."

I pulled down the cotton panties and prayed silently that Mo would come quickly. That my mouth would make him feel good and he would shot off before Honda started wondering where me and my sister got to.

"This is fun, big bro." Mo whispered. "I think I'll come see you every night. So, you gotta suck Honda's dick before I get here, ok? Say ok, big bro." But he had both hands on my head, forcing his dick as far into my mouth as it could go, so I couldn't say anything. I just kept sucking and hoped he would blow off before I choked.

"Say ok, big bro." He repeated.

"Oo rrh." I tried to say around the dick smashed in my throat.

"Good. Yes." He sighed, and then shot a huge wad of jizz down my throat.

When he let me go, Honda was flashing the over head lights and making the store closing announcement.

About twice a week, he made me suck Honda off. Three days a week, he came to the store to ride home with me.

He always wore a dress.

After Mo fucked me on the kitchen table, I made us lunch and then I went to the store.

It was a pretty busy day so I didn't really have time to think about anything. Which was good; on slow days, I thought about Mo and that wasn't good at all.

It was busy until about two hours before closing. I was on the register and Honda had been unloading stock. He came up to the counter, and scrolled through the security monitors.

"Hey, we're empty." He grinned at me. "So how 'bout it?"

"How 'bout what?" I asked like I didn't know.

He sucked his teeth. "You know! Come on, do me!" He glanced at the door. "I'll even do you, if there's time."

There had never 'been time'. Not that it mattered; Mo got mad if he found out that I'd shot a wad when he wasn't around.

"Come on! Hurry up before somebody comes in!"

I glanced at the door and my watch and figured I might as well.

I got on my knees under the counter and Honda leaned on the counter to keep his balance. I unzipped his jeans and discovered that he was free balling and half hard.

I pulled him out and began licking. Honda always tasted like sweat. Sweat and sometimes fishy.

"Oh shit! Dude!" Honda moaned. "You're, like, as good as a girl! Oh shit!" His hips bucked and he fucked my mouth for a minute.

Then, suddenly, Honda's hips went still.

"Hi, Honda!" Mo said, all cute and girly. "Where's my big bro?"

"Hey there, cutie!" Honda replied. "Seto had to go drop something at the manager's office. He'll be back in a couple. Why don't you go hang out in the back; we got some new Barbie stuff."

"Ok. In a minute." Mo leaned against the counter. "I wanna ask you something first."

"Sure! Shoot!"

"You know my big bro's queer for you, right?"

"Uh..." Honda's dick lurched in my mouth.

"I told him I thought you were cute and he should totally let you do him." Mo never said anything like that to me. Mo giggled and went on. "I saw my big bro in the shower once," he whispered. "He has a totally cute butt."

"No kidding?" Honda's dick jumped again. "Actually, I think your butt's kinda cute. Do you wanna do it with me?"

"Ew!" Mo demurred. "I don't like boys."

Honda laughed. "Maybe when you're older. Hold on a sec." He reached under the counter, and pawed my head.

Mo was right there! I thought I might cry, but I didn't know what else to do. I started sucking Honda again while he and Mo chatted. Finally, Honda got Mo to go get a roll of wrapping paper from a back aisle for him.

As soon as Mo left, Honda grabbed my hair. "Hurry up!" He hissed.

I sucked even harder and Honda shot a big fat wad halfway down my throat.

Then he ducked down next to me, zipped up and stood up again, pulling me up with him. "Damn dude," he exclaimed loudly. "What, you get lost? Your sister's here."

"Yeah, uh, thanks." I coughed.

Mo appeared with a bag of potato chips. "Is this what you needed, Honda?"

"Yeah!" Honda took the bag happily. "That's the one; thanks!"

Moku-chan had on a purple dress with buttons down the front. "Hey, big bro. Honda said you got some new games. Show me!" He liked buttons down the front because he could flash his titties that way.

"But Honda might need a break..." I tried.

"I'm good." He replied, grinning. "Your sis and I had a nice little chat."

"Come on, big bro, please?" Mo bit his lip and looked hopeful. "I wanna find something we can both play with."

He wanted to play with me, in the toy aisle. "Sure. Come on."

We went to the back. To sporting goods, not toys. If Honda ever noticed that we weren't in the toy aisle, he'd never said anything.

Mo kissed me. "You better not let him fuck you." He told me. "I only said it because I figured you were blowing him."

"Ok Mo." I could say no to Honda.

"Suck my tits, big bro."

"Ok." I opened the first few buttons and began sucking his nipples.

"I love how you suck my tits." He sighed. "It gets my wiener all stiff. Put your hand under my skirt and feel how stiff my dick is." Inside his purple tights, inside his cotton panties, his dick was hard and dripping. "You make me like this, big bro. Thinking of you, under the register with a cock in your mouth, I got so hard. Quick, big bro - suck my dick. I want to shoot off in your mouth just like Honda did."

I got on my knees again and sucked a wad of jizz out of Mo. When I stood up, Mo cupped my dick.

"I want to watch you shoot off on the bus tonight, ok?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes, Mo." Why couldn't I ever say no to him?

We went back to the front of the store and did basically nothing until closing. Honda and I cleaned up and shut down the register, and then Mo and I caught the second to last bus home.

We sat in the very back row. It was just about empty anyway. The seats were tall enough that nobody could see what I was doing.

I unzipped my pants and let my now aching dick out. I grabbed it and stroked it slowly. Mo liked watching me so he always wanted me to go slowly. I let my eyes fall shut and let my mind wander.

But all I could picture was Mo. Mo's dick in my hand. Mo's dick in my mouth. Mo's dick in my ass. I shivered and tried not to moan out loud.

"What are you thinking of?" Mo asked softly.

"You." I admitted. "How you fuck me."

"Don't you want Honda to fuck you?" I shook my head. "Don't you want to fuck a real girl?"

I shook my head again. "I want you to fuck me just like you do."

"When we get home, I want to fuck you in the living room." Mo said. "I'm not going to get any cream or anything. I'm just going to pull your pants down and shove my hard cock up your shithole. Does that make you excited?"

"Yes Mo." I gasped. My hand was moving much faster.

"I'm not even going to check to see if Auntie is home, I'm just going to hammer you as hard as I can. Does that make you want to come?"

I was having trouble catching my breath and my dick was beginning to throb.

"Come inside your pants." Mo said suddenly. He stopped my hand and put my dick back inside my shorts.

"O-ok." I whimpered. I had been almost there.

It was more awkward, but I got back up again. But before I could shoot off, we got to our stop. I had to hurry and zip my pants and then I was so stiff, I almost couldn't walk.

We got about a block down the street, then Mo took pity on me.

He reached between my legs and began squeezing and rubbing my dick. "Poor big bro. You look so uncomfortable. I'll let you come now, but you have to promise that you'll come again while I fuck you."

"I will!" I gasped. "I promise!"

"I know you will." Mo whispered. "You always come when I fuck you. I used to want you to fuck me, but it's so good watching you come all over my skirts, that I can't help fucking you now. I like it when you come, big bro. I like the look on your face. I like how your ass squeezes my dick. I want you to come for me, now. Come, so I know it's for me."

I closed my eyes, to try and forget that we were standing on the street only a couple blocks from where we lived and anybody could walk past and see us. Mo wanted me to come. It wasn't like that was a difficult request at the moment. It only took another minute or so before the wad shot into my pants.

"Yeah. I like that." Mo massaged my cock for another moment or two while my jizz soaked into my shorts. "Let's go home, big bro." He placed my hand on his dick; it was stiffer than I'd ever felt it. "I can't wait to play with you."

I couldn't wait either. I was excited and stiff again. I was worried, too. It wasn't right that Mo and I did this stuff, I knew it wasn't right. But I wanted to do it. I wasn't sure at first because he is my little brother and I'm supposed to take care of him. But I wasn't hurting him - if anything, he sometimes hurt me. And that was ok. Maybe, if Mo was happy and ok, maybe I didn't have to say no.

And besides, Mo would probably get over me one day. He'd get over me and fall in love with someone his own age, and that would be ok too.

We got into the apartment and Mo lead me straight to the living room. He pushed me down on the floor, on my back, and I pulled my pants down.

He didn't even take off his panties. He push the tights down under his balls, pulled his dick out of one pantie leg and pushed my legs open wide. He lifted my ass cheeks onto his thighs and jabbed his dick into me. Then, he put my feet flat on the floor, got on his knees, and hammered into me.

Mo's skirt covered my dick, rubbing against it while Mo's dick pounded me. He grinned at me as he fucked. "You like that, big bro?"

"Yeah!" I groaned. "You feel so good, Mo!"

"How much do you like it, big bro?"

"I like it!"

"Do you love it?"

"Yeah!" I gasped, my breath being stolen every time his balls slammed against me. "I. Love. It."

"Do you want me to fuck you every day?" He asked, his voice soft.

Everyday? I didn't know if I could take it everyday.

"Do you want to be fucked by your little sister every day, big bro?" Mo asked again. He slipped his hand under my shirt and pinched my nipples. "Do you want to suck my tits and suck my cock and then let me stick my wiener deep up inside your hot bun?"

"Yes!" I panted. "God! Yes!"

"Every day?"

"Yes!"

"Say it."

I tried to get my breath while Mo hammered my ass. "I want - want you -"

"My sister."

"I want - Iwantmysister - fuck - tofuck - fuck me - fuck me!" I couldn't believe I was saying it. I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I came again, shooting my wad so hard, it lifted Mo's skirt several times.

"Oh dear." A voice said. "I was hoping you'd stay out of the living room."

I opened my eyes - I had clinched them shut when I came. My Aunt was standing at the hallway in a house dress. Mo had stopped moving. He hadn't pulled out of me, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was looking at her too.

"You see, if you had stayed in your rooms, I could have continued to to pretend that I didn't know anything was going on." Auntie continued.

"You knew?" I tried so hard to keep it a secret. How many other people knew what I was doing to my brother?

"I knew. Once Mo started cross-dressing, I suspected it would happen."

"Do you want me to leave?" It was all out now. Someone had to be responsible.

My Aunt chuckled. "Only if Mo isn't willing to share."

"What?" I stared at my Aunt, dumbfounded. I never thought she'd say anything even remotely like that.

"Ok." Mo said.

I looked at my brother. I never expected him to say something like that either.

Mo on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the turn of events. He put both hands on my hips and went back to fucking me - much more slowly this time. "But you can't fuck him. I'm not ready for anybody to fuck my big bro yet."

Auntie nodded. "Ok, I can understand that. The twins were the same way when they first started. Yugiko couldn't even stand the idea of anyone entering Yamiko. But it's ok; there are other ways to have fun. I can use his mouth, right?"

"Oh, sure." Mo said without even looking at me. "I love watching big bro lick stuff. I've never seen him lick a girl."

Auntie laughed. "A girl? Mo, I thought you knew; there are no girls in our family."

For once Mo looked as surprised as I felt as we watched Auntie pull up her dress to reveal a thick, hairy dick and fat balls inside a pair of plain beige panties.

"Auntie?" My brother sounded stunned.

Auntie moved next to my face and tucked her - his - underwear under his balls. He had to use the coffee table to help lower himself to the floor, but the dick he was stroking was beginning to swell by the time he got it over my mouth.

"The twins, too." Auntie said. "I think Seto here is the only 'boy' boy. The rest of us are all 'girly' boys. Even your father. He had to wear suits to his office, but underneath, he always wore a bra and split crotch panties. Sometimes he wore stockings too." Auntie sighed and smiled sadly. "You look like him, Seto. Especially with a cock in your mouth." Auntie lifted his balls to my lips. "Lick my balls so Mo can watch."

I looked at Mo. He was still slowly moving inside me. One hand was gently stroking me through his skirt. "I want to watch you suck Auntie Sollie's balls, big bro." He giggled. "And suck Auntie's cock. And when they come home, I want to watch you suck Yugiko and Yamiko. Do you want to suck their cocks for me, big bro?"

No. Say no, I thought. If I don't say no, Mo's going to fuck me like a blow up doll. I'll never get a moment's rest - he'll make me suck titties and dicks. He'll let other people fuck me.

"I'll let you fuck them." Mo said. "I don't want anyone to fuck you yet, but if Auntie wants, you can fuck her."

"And lick my sweet hole, of course," Auntie added.

"Yeah, ok." Mo nodded. "That's ok. Just say yes, big bro. Say yes, and I promise I'll fuck you so hard tonight, you won't be able to stand tomorrow." Mo kissed me. "I'll only wear dresses from now on if you say yes. I'll be your little sister. Only a sister. Say yes and tomorrow, we can go to the park and I'll be all pretty and girly and I'll fuck you behind the bathrooms. Your dick's hard big bro. It's so hard, I'll bet I can make you come without even touching it. If I do, if you come, you're saying yes, ok? If you come without me touching you, big bro, it means your body's said yes for you.

"From now on, I'll be your sister and I'll wear sexy undies under my dresses so that you know, when I fuck you, that it's your sister's cock stuck down your throat or up your ass and every time you come for your little sister, I'll buy a new skirt for you to leave jizz stains on. You can play with me and we'll be together forever."

"Ok Mo." I whispered when my body stopped shaking from the biggest wad I'd ever shot in life.


	2. Chapter 2, version F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey is a girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jou is intersexed. That I decided for sure. What I can't decide is male or female? So, I wrote two versions of chapter 2 - one where Jou presents as male, and one as female. Same beginning, different ending.

The woman doing the interview gave me that look. That 'I like you’ look.

“I know you're probably tired of telling the story these days, but for most of our viewers this is new. How did all this come about? How did you become the youngest CEO on Wall Street?”

“My father left the company to me when he passed, but my uncle was maintaining it until I came of age. I knew nothing about it. Uncle's unexpected heart attack was a family tragedy.”

“So I guess you were pretty mad at your uncle when you learned about the money.”

“Not at all. Uncle Solomon and my father both wanted my sister and I to have a normal childhood.” I was even used to saying 'Uncle Solomon’ instead of 'Aunt Sollie'. And 'sister’ instead of 'brother’. “I’m grateful to them. I hope I can justify their faith in me.”

“Well so far you've done amazingly well! Your company had an unprecedented 26% profit in the two years since you've become CEO. And how old are you again?”

“Twenty-three.”

“And single?”

I felt myself blush. I still didn't have an answer for that one. “I’m not really looking for anyone right now. I have my hands full with my sister, my cousins, and the company.”

The interview didn't last much longer. Mokuba was waiting in the wings.

Except he was always Moku-chan now. ‘Mokuko’ was how he introduced himself. Today he wore a pink sundress with a matching knit sweater top. They looked like long socks, but I knew they were the kind of stocking that needed a garter belt. Pigtails again. People still thought he was a thirteen year old girl, instead of an eighteen year old boy.

“You were great big bro!” He draped himself around me.

“Your sister is really sweet,” one of the studio gophers said. “Oh, here. She said you might want some tea now.” The woman offered me a bottle.

“Thanks, Joey!” Moku-chan said happily. “Joey sat with me this whole time. Isn't she nice, big bro?”

“Very nice,” I agreed. “Thank you.”

She blushed. “Oh, it was - I mean - thanks - I mean, you're welcome. I wasn't really busy -”

“I think she likes you, big bro.”

I blushed. “I don't think -”

“Wouldn't it be awesome if she could spend the day with us, big bro?”

I looked at him. He had his mean smile. His smile that says if I don't do it, he’ll get me for it.

I shivered, even as I felt myself get hard.

“Joey has to work. We can't just take her away from her job. She could get fired for just leaving.”

“I know,” Moku-chan pouted.

“I'm off on Wednesday,” Joey offered. “If you're gonna still be in town, I could take your sister sightseeing. And you. Your sister and you, I mean. Not just your sister. Why would you leave your sister with a stranger?” She seemed aware that she was babbling, and embarrassed by it.

“I'll have to check my -”

“Please, big bro? I promise I'll be good. Pleaseeeeeeeee?”

Begging. My throat went dry. This was going to hurt. “Of course, Moku-chan. If you don't mind, Joey, we would love to go sightseeing with you.” I gave her my card. “Call us when you know what time you'll be available. We should be going, Moku-chan.”

We left the studio, and were met at the door by our driver. I’m still getting used to having a driver.

“Back to the hotel, sir?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

As soon as the engine started, Moku-chan closed the connection between us and the driver. It was supposed to be soundproof, but the looks he gave us sometimes made me think he knew exactly what was happening.

“I think Joey's not a real girl. I think she's a boy girl like us.”

“She's very pretty,” I said. If Mo was right, she’d be a beautiful boy.

“She has little titties. You like little titties, like mine. Don't you.” It wasn't really a question. He untied one side of the sundress. “You like to suck this, don't you.”

“I like your titties, Moku-chan.”

“So why aren't you sucking them?”

“Right. Sorry.” I leaned over and began sucking.

“I like how you suck my titties, big bro. You make my wiener hard when you suck my titties. I bet you want to suck Joey's titties, too.”

“I only want your titties, Moku-chan.” I kept licking.

“And lick my wiener?”

“Yes, Moku-chan.”

He pulled up his skirt. He was wearing a garter belt and panties covered with strawberries.

I took the hint and moved his dick out. Licking his cock still got to me. Sucking my brother's tits got me hard and sucking his cock made me drip.

“When we get to the room, I want to fuck you, big bro. You can do all the business stuff after, ok? I couldn't fuck you this morning so I have a lot of stuff built up, but I want to shoot it all up your tight shithole.” He began rubbing my ass crack through my pants. “What do you want to do when we get back?”

“I want to be fucked by my little sister.” I didn't stop sucking and licking.

“And?”

And? “I want to feel my sister's cum inside me,” I guessed.

“Nice. But no. What about Joey?”

“She seems like a nice girl.”

“She had a giant package in her skirt.”

That did sound suspicious. “It doesn't matter. Even if she is like you, I already have you.”

He put his hand on the back of my head and I paid more attention to his dick.

“Yugiko and Yamiko are planning to stay in California. So if I want to watch you fuck somebody, I have to find someone new.” He sighed. “I miss Aunt Sollie. She looked so happy when you fucked her.” He moved his hand. “We're back.”

I straightened his panties and wiped my face. The driver always waited until I opened the door, and he never looked at me as I got out. He knew. He had to.

At the front desk, Moku-chan charmed the staff. “The interview was boring, but big bro was so cool! And guess what?”

“What?” The clerk got our mail and messages.

“We met a pretty girl. I think she likes my brother.”

“I think lots of girls like your brother’s money. You have to protect him.”

“I know. I wouldn’t let just any old girl steal my big bro. But I think Joey’s nice. I think she should be my new big sister.”

“Joey? Oh. Well. Mr. Kaiba here is your mail. And I think this might be more important. One phone message from a Joey Wheeler.”

“Are you gonna call her, big bro?”

“I still have to check our schedule.”

“We gotta go,” he told the clerk and pulled me to the elevator. She laughed.

He rubbed my cock through my pants as we rode up to our floor. “I don’t even care if she is a girl girl. I want to watch you fuck her.”

“Mo, I don’t like girl girls.”

He squeezed me hard. Painfully.

“I want to watch you put this big fucking cock in whatever hole Joey is hiding,” he said calmly. “Say ok, big bro.”

“Mo -”

“Say ok, big bro, or I’ll tell that dumb bitch at the desk that you touch me at night when you think I’m asleep.”

It wasn’t true. It wasn’t true, but the truth was so much worse…. “Ok, Mo, -”

He tightened his grip. “Say ok, big bro.”

“Moku-chan! Ok, Moku-chan!”

He let me go and flung his arms around my neck just as the elevator doors opened.

“Thank you, big bro!” He began peppering my face with kisses. “You’re the bestest big brother ever!”

“Wish I had a sister like that,” Someone out of sight snickered.

“Harold!” The exclamation was followed by a dull thump and a cry of pain.

I managed to get us out of the elevator and a middle aged couple got on.

“What, she’s cute!” he laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

“She’s a kid, perv!” The doors closed again.

“Come on, big bro.” Moku-chan grinned. “Do you think I’m still cute?”

“Of course.” I smiled; even if it was wrong, I still loved him. “I think you’re cuter than anyone.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

He stopped grinning. “We’ll call her after. I can’t wait now. It’s so backed up, it hurts.”

We both hurried, ran more like, to our room.

“Here,” he said, as I closed the door.

“People walking by will hear us.”

“Here.”

I got on my knees and pulled his dick out. His balls too. They looked perverted and swollen sticking out from the white garter belt and the little girl undies.

But it was sexy. I knew I was the pervert because my cock got so hard when I did stuff like this to him. It got harder with him than even when I actually fucked Yamiko.

And I only come when Moku-chan fucks me.

I didn’t suck him for long. I can’t now that he’s gotten so much bigger. Puberty didn’t give my brother much height or muscle mass, but his cock and balls blew up.

“Now,” he let go of my hair and pushed me. “Hold it open.”

It was hard to take off my pants because I was shaking. My briefs were messy with a mix of precum and the lube I used this morning - just in case. Moku-chan never did any foreplay and Yugiko had been right. The lube stopped the ripping, and made the sex feel even better.

“You feel so good, big bro,” he said as I moaned.

“You too, Moku-chan,” I gasped. “Please give me a lot.”

“A lot? Ok. Here’s the first one.” He reached down and squeezed my balls. I cried out as I shot a wad on the carpet. “Yeah, I like that. Your shithole feels the best, big bro.” He began fucking in earnest.

Each time he came, he made me come too.

“Wow, big bro! You have room for all my cummy. It’s not even spilling out.” He moved around and brushed his cum covered dick against my mouth. “Pull up your pants and clean my wee-wee so we can call big sister Joey.”

I was hard again when he told me I was finished.

First, I called our office. “I need to know my schedule for Wednesday.”

“Certainly, sir. You have a meeting with the general staff at 9am, and then most of the day is dedicated to training with upper management.”

I did a lot of that. I’d made a lot of lucky guesses about products and markets, but I still wanted to understand what I was doing. “Can it all be rescheduled? My sister and I got invited to go sightseeing with someone at the TV studio.”

“Of course. What do you need moved?”

“Let me call her and I’ll call you back.”

I hung up and called Joey.

“Hello.” I hadn’t noticed at the studio, but her voice was rather deep for a girl. “This is Joey.”

“This is Seto. I don’t know if you remember me, but -”

She laughed. “Vaguely. I didn’t expect you to call back.”

“My sister is looking forward to Wednesday.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “About that. They changed my schedule. I’m gonna be off tomorrow instead. That’s kinda short notice, right?”

“What did she say?” Moku-chan leaned on my arm. “Hi Joey!”

“She can’t go on Wednesday.”

“Why not?”

“Her schedule was changed. She’s only available tomorrow.”

Moku-chan hit the mute button on the phone. “I want to watch you fuck her. Tomorrow.” He reactivated the phone. “Say we can do tomorrow please, big bro, please?”

“I’m sure tomorrow will be fine,” someone said using my voice. “What time?”

“You sure?” Joey sounded excited. “I know where your hotel is. I could meet you in the lobby, about 9?”

We made plans, and I hung up. Moku-chan kissed my cheek sweetly. “Thank you, big bro. I’m gonna do schoolwork, while you do office stuff. When you get home, we’ll do something special.”

Special. That got me hard again.

We knew Aunt Sollie owned a store, but we didn’t know that most of what she sold was made by our father’s company. Or that it was one store of two hundred. Aunt Sollie kept a journal of everything she did - and why - so it was easy at first to follow ‘Uncle Solomon’s’ business advice, and do well. But it was also easy to see that if I didn’t keep control of things, the Board of Directors would kick my whole family out, and we’d have nothing.

I was not going to let that happen.

The actual business stuff was pretty simple. Maybe it’s because I worked at a retail store first. Maybe it ‘ran in my blood’ like my assistant said. Whatever it was, the numbers were simple. The people were complex.

Yamiko had given me the only helpful piece of advice. ‘When you’re at the office, act like Mo.’ People obeyed Mo. People were afraid of Mo. So far, people listened to me acting like Mo.

I was able to clear the whole day with no arguments from anyone.

Moku-chan wore a peach colored cotton nightie and fucked me until even he was too sore to keep going.

The next morning, we got dressed. Moku-chan wore one of his favorite dresses with buttons down the front and an uncomfortably short skirt. He’s going to make me do it in public, I thought. My dick began throbbing.

Joey was in the lobby on time, wearing a cute yellow dress. I found myself looking for a bulge, but I didn’t see one. She was pretty, I thought, even for a girl.

“Big sis Joey!” Moku-chan ran and threw his arms around her, making the girl jump in surprise and pull away.

Moku-chan simply grinned and pulled the girl toward the door. “Come on! Big bro’s taking us shopping.”

We went to a mall. I like malls now. I used to hate them because I couldn’t buy much for Mo. Aunt Sollie took care of us and he didn’t pretend we were poor, but he was pretty frugal. Mo wore a lot of hand-me-downs from our cousins. Now we could buy Moku-chan anything he wanted.

It was fun watching Moku-chan try on things. It was torture when he sent me pictures as he stroked himself in the dressing rooms. But it was fun watching him twirl around in pretty things. He coaxed Joey into trying on some things too. I could sort of see a bulge in a few tight dresses, but that could have been me wanting to see one.

The only things she refused were pants. “I just don’t like pants. Look, there’s a matching skirt. I’ll try that on instead.”

Joey was stunned, later, when Moku-chan put one of the dresses she’d tried on the pile at the register. “Oh, I - no, you shouldn’t -”

“You should wear it to dinner tonight. Please? Please say you’ll have dinner with us, please?”

She smiled. “I’d love to have dinner with you. But you don’t need to -”

“We’ll take all of it,” I told the cashier and gave her my new credit card.

Muku-chan whispered something to Joey and then giggled as she blushed.

“Go on,” my brother coaxed, “do it.”

Joey hesitated, then surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Come on!” Moku-chan led us to a lingerie store before Joey or I could respond.

Mo. In lingerie. It was wrong, but I wanted to see it.

“Say ok, big bro,” Moku-chan said softly.

I wasn’t sure I could breathe, much less speak. “Ok, Mokuko.”

He smiled. He actually blushed, which was the first time I’d ever seen it. Then again, it was the first time I’d called him by his new name.

He kissed my cheek. “Thank you, big brother. You wait out here. Come on, Joey!”

I got a text while waiting. [Boy girl confirmed].

Oh god, I thought.

We went back to the hotel to dress for dinner. Mo made me wear a suit. He wore a pretty black dress with red roses and white lace. Joey - when she finally came out - wore a short red dress. Satin. Sleeveless. Her package made a rather obvious bulge. She looked like a boy in a dress and I suddenly realized that was exactly Moku-chan’s plan.

“I can’t wear this,” Joey pointed out, trying to cover herself. “It’s too tight.”

“It’s wicked,” Mo observed. “And big bro likes it, don’t you?”

“I think you look good,” I admitted, “but I don’t think I like normal things anymore.”

“Come on, big bro, big sis.” Mo pulled us both toward the door. “I’m hungry.”

Really, I don’t think anyone noticed. Going to the hotel restaurant, having dinner. We looked like a man, a woman, and a girl. A family. A normal family.

I could like this, I thought.

I missed most of dinner at the hotel restaurant. I know we ate, and talked, and laughed, but Moku-chan had shown me his new bra and panty set after he put them on, and I had a hard time thinking about anything else.

Except, of course, [Boy girl confirmed]. Between that text and Mo in pink lace, I was dripping.

“I want to go,” Moku-chan said abruptly before we could order dessert.

“What?” He caught Joey and I off guard. “Oh.”

“You should come with us.” It was Moku-chan’s girly voice, but Mo’s tone.

I swallowed hard. “Ok, Moku-chan,” Joey and I both said as I pulled Joey’s chair out for her. Joey seemed to be getting used to saying that.

Mo led us through the main lobby and down a back hall. There were people going into a ballroom and music. A class reunion. Beyond, around the corner, was another, smaller room. It was empty. We could hear the party next door. Anyone close to the folding wall would hear us.

“What are we doing?” Joey asked.

“Looking at your wiener,” Mo giggled.

“My what?” Joey looked confused.

Mo moved close to her. “Close your eyes.”

“Why? This is kinda scary. Seto?”

I didn’t know what to say. “I always just play along,” I said finally.

“Ok.” She smiled, trusting me, and closed her eyes.

Mo’s grin was actually evil. “No peeking. You have to guess. Ok?” He put her hands over her eyes too.

“Ok, Moku-chan,” Joey giggled.

“I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with ‘w’!”

“Ok, I guess ‘wall’.”

“No!” Moku-chan cooed. “That’s too easy. You have to play right. Not wall, not ceiling, not floor. And no peeking.”

“Ok, ok! W. Hmm. Um, w. I don’t think I saw a w. How ‘bout a clue?”

“Well…. Ok. There are three of them in the room.”

“The only thing I saw three of were chairs,” She laughed. “You didn’t give me time to look around!”

“But this is easy! Ok, another clue. We brought them in with us.”

“We brought them in with us.” She thought for a minute, then shrugged. “I give. I have no idea.”

“Not even a guess?”

She laughed again. “I told you you were smarter than me.” She opened her eyes. “So, what is it?”

“Tell her, big bro.”

I froze. Joey was nice. Joey was a good person, not sick like me. Joey would know this was wrong. Joey would yell and the people at the party would come in, and I would go to jail for abusing my brother.

But my biggest problem was that I liked Joey. I was really hoping he was a boy girl. I wanted to touch Joey. Yugiko and Yamiko I touched because Moku-chan wanted me to. But Joey was the first person other than my brother who got me stiff.

“Awwww, big bro’s shy. Show her. The way I like it.”

Joey would hate us. I nodded and unzipped my pants. Mo liked seeing me pulled out so the zipper teeth made a ring around me. I didn’t mind too much since I made less of a mess if he made me suck him at the office.

“SETO! What are you doing!”

“Wieners,” Mo clarified. “He’s showing his wiener.”

“W - wiener,” Joey facepalmed. “I get it - wait. You said three….”

“Yeah,” Mo calmly moved next to Joey. “Big bro’s, mine, and yours.” He lifted Joey’s dress, showing the rather large bulge she’d somehow tucked under.

“Hey! Ok!” She - he fought to get the skirt back down. “I know how that looks, but believe me, it’s not what you think.”

“I think you got a wiener, and my big bro loves to lick wieners. Right, big bro?”

“Yes, Moku-chan.” I could feel precum oozing.

“So why aren’t you licking?”

“Wait!” Joey tried to take a step back, but Mo somehow tripped him. “It’s not - I don’t -”

I got on the floor quickly. Maybe if Joey felt good, he’d keep us a secret.

When I peeled back his underwear, though, I saw why Joey was fighting.

“No pee hole,” I told Mo, holding the otherwise beautiful cock up for him to see. Joey stiffen in my hand.

“What the fuck?” It was the first time I’d ever seen my brother shocked by anything.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” Joey sighed heavily. “I can’t be a boy. I don’t have a dick.” Then Joey looked confused. “Wait, hold up. Even if I had a dick, that would only be two. Who else is in here?”

“No one.” Mo reverted to his normal abnormal calm.

“Then how could there be -” Joey stopped then slowly looked at my brother. “You gotta be fuckin’ kidding.”

Mo simply smiled. “So how do you make wee-wee if you don’t have a piss hole?”

Joey’s expression was baffled. “Wee-wee? How old are you?”

“18,” Moku-chan replied.

“18?!” He looked at me. “She’s - he’s - why are you still holding me?”

I felt my face burn.

“Don’t let go,” Mo said before I could move my hand. “I wanna see his wiener, too.”

“It’s not a -” Joey rolled his eyes. “I’m a girl. Kinda. Sort of. I mean, I’m trying to be. It’s easier.”

Mo took the shaft from me and looked under. Joey looked like he’d given up on stopping us.

There were two small, rounded flaps of skin where his scrotum should have been. Between them, I could see his urethra. Right above his pussy, like all girls have it. I have to admit, I was disappointed.

“I see,” Mo was not dismayed. “Futanari.”

“Futa-what?”

“That’s cool. Girl holes are squishy.”

“...what?” I looked at my brother, shocked. He’d never even mentioned an interest in girls before.

“It’s ok, big bro,” He soothed. “I won’t make you touch his icky part. Your wiener can only go in his bun, ok?”

“Ok, Moku-chan,” I agreed out of habit.

“Wait - ok?” Joey looked at both. “What do you mean, ok?”

“You’re my new big sister,” Mo said matter-of-factly. “Seto’s my only big brother.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Big bro, I wanna see what kind of stuff big sis has, so you have to make her come really hard, ok?”

“Hold on - what?”

I was still in the right position, so I began sucking Joey’s dick before he could move away. He was smaller than Mo, so it was easy to pull him in deeply.

Joey gasped. “Ohhhhh! I -”

His head was much narrower. I could actually swallow it as his hips arched.

“Big bro’s good at that, isn’t he, big sis? Tell big bro how good it feels when he sucks your thingy.”

I felt Joey’s fingers tangle in my hair as he tried to push me away, but his dick was as stiff as a pole. I sucked harder and tried not to come myself.

“No - don’t -” Joey gasped, but his hips pumped my mouth. “Oh fuck!” His whole body suddenly went rigid. I heard a wet splat, but Mo didn’t say to stop.

“Your girl hole shoots boy juice,” Mo observed. “You must really like how big bro sucks your wiener.”

Mo shifted, dropping his skirt over my head as he did. “Keep sucking, big bro.” Joey screamed as I felt Mo lift his hips and begin fucking him - no warning and hard. “Gosh. Big sis’ pussy is really hot.”

“OhGod! OhGod! Please!” he cried out again. I kind of missed the taste of cum, but at least the sudden spurting didn’t choke me. “Oh fuuuucccckkk!”

“You have a really pervy body, big sis. You keep shooting creamy cummy all over your baby sister’s dick. Make her do it again, big bro.”

I didn’t know how I made her do it the first two times, so I just sucked harder and swallowed a few times until Joey stiffened, shook, and cried out again.

I heard a door open and close, and hoped it wasn’t someone going to get security. Or the police.

Mo tapped my head. I moved the skirt. “I want to play with it now.” Joey gasped, apparently unable to speak. “You get behind her. I bet her titties are super sensitive, too.”

Joey’s tits were nice. They felt nice under my fingers as Joey writhed against my chest. He had a boy’s body, even if he did have a pussy.

“Fuck! What’re - what’re you doing - doing to - don’t - stop!”

“Do you like my creamy cummy filling up your squishy place, big sis?” Mo asked, calm even while he came. “I bet you’ll like it even more when big bro shoves his hot dick all the way into your tight shithole.”

“...nnn-ahhh!”

“Wow, big sis. You got cum everywhere. See, my fingers just -”

“...aaahhhh! Please!...”

I honestly wasn’t sure if Joey was really hating it. His dick was so hard it was visibly quivering. And something slick was dripping down and coating my dick. I mean, something more than just my cum. Mo would probably be ok that I came. Probably.

“- slip right in your shitter. I bet you wanna feel big bro, don’t you? Tell big bro you wanna feel his fuck stick crammed up your ass. All that nice cream all up in you. Like that. Like I’m putting in now.”

“...aaaaaahhhhhhh!”

“Damn, big bro, big sister Joey’s a pervert. She came again and you aren’t even fucking her yet.”

“Mo -” I was nearing my limit. “Moku-chan -”

“Tell big sis what you want big bro.”

My mouth was dry. “Joey. I want to - I want to fuck you, ok?”

“Say ok, big sis.” My brother switched to Moku-chan. “Say ok, and big bro will fuck you now. Say ok, and from now on your big bro will fuck your ass, and your baby sis will fuck your pussy. Ok? You can wear dresses. You can even marry big bro, ok? I don’t mind, so long as you remember he’s mine. Big bro, put it in a little so big sis knows how it feels.”

Joey was so slick, it was easy to put the tip in.

“FUCK!” Joey nearly pulled out of my arms.

I would have come, but he was so tight, I couldn’t.

“Big sis likes to come, doesn’t she?” Moku-chan teased. “I like the way you come. It's all perverted. Say ok, and big bro will fuck you, and you can come anytime you want. Say ok, big sis.”

Joey squirmed. I wasn’t sure if he deliberately push me in further or if that was an accident.

“Please! Ok, Moku-chan!” He panted. “Ok, please just fuck me!”


	3. Chapter 2 - version M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey is a boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jou is intersexed. That I decided for sure. What I can't decide is male or female? So, I wrote two versions of chapter 2 - one where Jou presents as male, and one as female. Same beginning, different ending.

The woman doing the interview gave me that look. That 'I like you’ look.

“I know you're probably tired of telling the story these days, but for most of our viewers this is new. How did all this come about? How did you become the youngest CEO on Wall Street?”

“My father left the company to me when he died, but my uncle was maintaining it until I came of age. I didn’t know about it. Uncle's unexpected heart attack upset the whole family.”

“So I guess you were pretty mad at your uncle when you learned about the money.”

“Not at all. Uncle Solomon and my father both wanted my sister and I to have a normal childhood.” I was getting used to saying 'Uncle Solomon’ instead of 'Aunt Sollie'. And even 'sister’ instead of 'brother’. “Uncle took care of us. I’m grateful to them. I hope I can justify their faith in me.”

“Well so far you've done amazingly well! Your company had an unprecedented 26% profit in the two years since you've become CEO. And how old are you again?”

“Twenty-three.”

“And single?”

I felt myself blush. I still didn't have an answer for that one. “I’m not really looking for anyone right now. I have my hands full with my sister, my cousins, and the company.”

The interview didn't last much longer. Mokuba was waiting in the wings.

Except he was always Moku-chan now. ‘Mokuko’, was how he introduced himself. Today he wore a pink sundress with matching knit sweater top. They looked like long socks, but I knew they were the kind of stocking that needed a garter belt. Pigtails again. People still thought he was a thirteen year old girl, not an eighteen year old boy.

“You were great big bro!” He draped himself around me. He used his sweet, cute, girly voice.

“Your sister is really sweet.” One of the studio gophers said. “Oh, here. She said you might want some tea now.” The man offered me a bottle.

“Thanks, Joey!” Moku-chan said happily. “Joey sat with me this whole time. Isn't he nice, big bro?”

“Very nice.” I agreed. “Thank you.”

He blushed. “Oh, it was - I mean - thanks - I mean, you're welcome. I wasn't really busy -”

“I think he likes you, big bro.”

I blushed. “I don't think -”

“Wouldn't it be awesome if he could spend the day with us, big bro?”

I looked at my brother. He had his mean smile. His smile that says if I don't do it, he’ll get me for it.

I shivered, even as I felt myself get hard.

“Joey has to work. We can't just take him away from his job. He could get fired for just leaving.”

“I know.” Moku-chan pouted.

“I'm off on Wednesday.” Joey offered. “If you're gonna still be in town, I could take your sister sightseeing. And you. Your sister and you, I mean. Not just your sister. Why would you leave your sister with a stranger?” He seemed aware that he was babbling, and embarrassed by it.

“I'll have to check my -”

“Please, big bro? I promise I'll be good. Pleaseeeeeeeee?”

Begging. My throat went dry. This was going to hurt. “Of course, Moku-chan. If you don't mind, Joey, we would love to go sightseeing with you.” I gave him my card. “Call us when you know what time you'll be available. We should be going, Moku-chan.”

We left the studio, and were met at the door by our driver. I’m still getting used to having a driver.

“Back to the hotel, sir?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

As soon as the engine started, Moku-chan closed the panel between us and the driver. It was supposed to be soundproof, but the looks he gave us sometimes made me think he knew exactly what was happening.

“I think Joey's not a real boy. I think he wants to be a boy girl like me.”

“He's very handsome.” I said.

“He has little titties. You like little titties, like mine. Don't you.” It wasn't really a question. He untied one side of the sundress. “You like to suck titties like this, don't you.”

“I like your titties, Moku-chan.”

“So why aren't you sucking them?”

“Right. Sorry.” I leaned over and begin sucking.

“I like how you suck my titties, big bro. You make my wiener hard when you suck my titties. I bet you want to suck Joey's titties, too.”

“I only want your titties, Moku-chan.” I kept licking.

“And lick my wiener?”

“Yes, Moku-chan.”

He pulled up his skirt. He was wearing a garter belt and panties covered with strawberries.

I took the hint and moved his dick out. Licking his cock still got to me. Sucking my brother's tits got me hard and sucking his cock made me drip.

“When we get to the room, I want to fuck you, big bro. You can do all the business stuff after, ok? I couldn't fuck you this morning so I have a lot of stuff built up, but I want to shoot it all up your tight shithole.” He began rubbing my ass crack through my pants. “What do you want to do when we get back?”

“I want to be fucked by my little sister.” I didn't stop sucking and licking.

“And?”

And? “I want to feel my sister's cum inside me.” I guessed.

“Nice. But no. What about Joey?”

“He seems like a nice man.”

“He had a giant package.”

“It doesn't matter. I already have you.”

He put his hand on the back of my head and I paid more attention to his dick.

“Yugiko and Yamiko are planning to stay in California. So if I want to watch you fuck somebody, I have to find someone new.” He sighed. “I miss Aunt Sollie. She looked so happy when you fucked her.” He moved his hand. “We're back.”

I straightened his panties and wiped my face. The driver always waited until I opened the door, and he never looked at me as I got out. He knew. He had to.

At the front desk, Moku-chan charmed the staff. “The interview was boring, but big bro was so cool! And guess what?”

“What?” The clerk got our mail and messages.

“We met a really cute guy. I think he likes my brother.”

“I think he probably liked you. You should be careful around strangers.”

“I know. But my big bro won’t let any bad men hurt me. Besides, I think Joey’s nice.”

“Joey? Oh. Well. Mr. Kaiba here is your mail. And I think this might be more important. One phone message from a Joey Wheeler.”

“Are you gonna call him, big bro?”

“I still have to check our schedule.”

“We gotta go,” he told the clerk and pulled me to the elevator. She laughed.

He rubbed my cock through my pants as we rode up to our floor. “I don’t even care if he is a boy girl or not. He’s at least queer. I want to watch you fuck him.”

“Mo, I don’t -”

He squeezed me hard. Painfully.

“I want to watch you put this big fucking cock in Joey’s tight fucking asshole.” He said calmly. “Say ok, big bro.”

“Mo -”

“Say ok, big bro, or I’ll tell that dumb bitch at the desk that you touch me at night when you think I’m asleep.”

It wasn’t true. It wasn’t true, but the truth was so much worse…. “Ok, Mo, -”

He tightened his grip. “Say ok, big bro.”

“Moku-chan! Ok, Moku-chan!”

He let me go and flung his arms around my neck just as the elevator doors opened.

“Thank you, big bro!” He began peppering my face with kisses. “You’re the bestest big brother ever!”

“Wish I had a sister like that.” Someone out of sight snickered.

“Harold!” The exclamation was followed by a dull thump and a cry of pain.

I managed to get us out of the elevator and a middle aged couple got on.

“What, she’s cute!” He laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

“She’s a kid, perv!” The doors closed again.

“Come on, big bro.” Moku-chan grinned. “Do you think I’m still cute?”

“Of course.” I smiled; even if it was wrong, I still loved him. “I think you’re cuter than anyone.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

He stopped grinning. “We’ll call him after. I can’t wait now. It’s so backed up, it hurts.”

We both hurried, ran more like, to our room.

“Here.” He said, as I closed the door.

“People walking by will hear us.”

“Here.”

I got on my knees and pulled his dick out. His balls too. They looked perverted and swollen sticking out from the white garter belt and the little girl undies.

But it was sexy. I knew I was the pervert because my cock got so hard when I did stuff like this to him. It got harder with him than even when I actually fucked Yamiko.

And I only come when Moku-chan fucks me.

I didn’t suck him for long. I can’t now that he’s gotten so much bigger. Puberty didn’t give my brother much height or muscle mass, but his cock and balls blew up.

“Now,” he let go of my hair and pushed me. “Hold it open.”

It was hard to take off my pants because I was shaking. My briefs were messy with a mix of precum and the lube I used this morning - just in case. Moku-chan never did any foreplay and Yugiko had been right. The lube stopped the ripping, and made the sex feel even better.

“You feel so good, big bro.” He said as I moaned.

“You too, Moku-chan.” I gasped. “Please give me a lot.”

“A lot? Ok. Here’s the first one.” He reached down and squeezed my balls. I cried out as I shot a wad on the carpet. “Yeah, I like that. Your shithole feels the best, big bro.” He began fucking in earnest.

Each time he came, he made me come too.

“Wow, big bro! You have room for all my cummy. It’s not even spilling out.” He moved around and brushed his cum covered dick against my mouth. “Pull up your pants and clean my wee-wee so we can call Joey.”

I was hard again when he told me I was finished.

First, I called our office. “I need to know my schedule for Wednesday.”

“Certainly, sir. You have a meeting with the general staff at 9am, and then most of the day is dedicated to training with upper management.”

I did a lot of that. I’d made a lot of lucky guesses about products and markets, but I still wanted to understand what I was doing. “Can it all be rescheduled? My sister and I got invited to go sightseeing with someone at the TV studio.”

“Of course. What do you need moved?”

“Let me call him and I’ll call you back.”

I hung up and called Joey.

“Hello.” I hadn’t noticed at the studio, but his voice was rather high for a boy. “This is Joey.”

“This is Seto. I don’t know if you remember me, but -”

He laughed. “Vaguely. I didn’t expect you to call back.”

“My sister is looking forward to Wednesday.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “About that. They changed my schedule. I’m gonna be off tomorrow instead. That’s kinda short notice, right?”

“What did he say?” Moku-chan leaned on my arm. “Hi Joey!”

“He can’t go on Wednesday.”

“Why not?”

“His schedule was changed. He’s only available tomorrow.”

Moku-chan hit the mute button on the phone. “I want to watch you fuck him. Tomorrow.” He reactivated the phone. “Say we can do tomorrow please, big bro, please?”

“I’m sure tomorrow will be fine,” someone said using my voice. “What time?”

“You sure?” Joey sounded excited. “I know where your hotel is. I could meet you in the lobby, about 9?”

We made plans, and I hung up. Moku-chan kissed my cheek sweetly. “Thank you, big bro. I’m gonna do schoolwork, while you do office stuff. When you get home, we’ll do something special.”

Special. That got me hard again.

We knew Aunt Sollie owned a store, but we didn’t know that most of what she sold was made by our father’s company. Or that it was one store of two hundred. Aunt Sollie kept a journal of everything she did - and why - so it was easy at first to follow ‘Uncle Solomon’s’ business advice, and do well. But it was also easy to see that if I didn’t keep control of things, the Board of Directors would kick my whole family out, and we’d have nothing.

I was not going to let that happen.

The actual business stuff was pretty simple. Maybe it’s because I worked at a retail store first. Maybe it ‘ran in my blood’ like my assistant said. Whatever it was, the numbers were simple. The people were complex.

Yamiko had given me the only helpful piece of advice. ‘When you’re at the office, act like Mo.’ People obeyed Mo. People were afraid of Mo. So far, people listened to me acting like Mo.

I was able to clear the whole day with no arguments from anyone.

Moku-chan wore a peach colored cotton nightie and fucked me until even he was too sore.

The next morning, we got dressed. Moku-chan wore one of his favorite dresses with buttons down the front and an uncomfortably short skirt. He’s going to make me do it in public, I thought. My dick began throbbing.

Joey was in the lobby on time. He was very handsome, I couldn’t help thinking.

“Joey!” Moku-chan ran and threw his arms around him, making the man jump in surprise and pull away.

Moku-chan simply grinned and pulled the man toward the door. “Come on! Big bro’s taking me shopping.”

“I hope you don’t mind a change of plans.” I said.

“No.” He smiled brightly. “I just want to spend the day with - I mean, it sounds like fun.”

We went to a mall. I like malls now. I used to hate them because I couldn’t buy much for Mo. Aunt Sollie took care of us, but Mo wore a lot of hand-me-downs. Now we could buy Moku-chan anything he wanted.

It was fun watching Moku-chan try on things. It was torture when he sent me cellphone videos as he stroked himself in the dressing rooms. But it was fun watching him twirl around in pretty things.

When Joey wasn’t watching, Mo would flash his cock at me. Today he wore panties with different color flowers.

“My wiener hurts so bad today, big bro,” he whispered, rubbing against my hip while Joey was talking to a sales clerk. “I wanna make your bun all sticky with my white stuff. You like that big bro?”

“You can’t.” I hoped no one could hear him. I hoped I didn’t jizz my pants thinking about it. “Not here.”

“Ok,” Mo whispered. He skipped over to Joey and whispered something to him. The man gave me a confused look. I shrugged, praying Mo didn’t say something too insane. Joey shrugged but took Mo’s hand and allowed himself to be led away.

To the bathrooms.

I raced over.

Inside was my worst nightmare.

Mo was standing at the urinal, his cock exposed as he stroked it. Joey was leaning against the sinks, staring in shock.

“Hi, big bro,” Moku-chan said in his too, too calm girly voice. “I want to fuck your shitter now. Can I?”

I swallowed hard. Anyone could come in. We would be arrested and locked away.

“Say yes, big brother.”

I couldn’t speak, so I just nodded and unbuckled my pants. I started to drop to my knees.

“No, the floor is icky.” Moku-chan stopped me. “Lean over the sink. And pull up your undies. I don’t want Joey to see your cummy. Yet.”

I leaned against the sink, avoiding looking at Joey. Moku-chan shoved his cock into me with no warning, just one long push. Which was almost enough to blow my wad. He started moving hard and fast.

“Gosh, big bro, your bun is just the bestest! You make my wiener feel so good.” I had the feeling Mo was talking to Joey more than to me. “Can you feel all my white creamy cummy? It’s going all inside you.”

“Yes, Mo,” I panted. “It feels good, Mo.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, Mo.” My wad burst, making an embarrassing wet spot on my briefs. “I - I always want more.”

“Do you like watching my wiener stuffing my big bro’s bun, Joey?” Moku-chan asked. “Don’t tell a fib. You’ve been sneaking peeks at my wee-wee all day.”

“N-n-no.” Joey sounded terrified, but I still couldn’t look at him. Partly it was humiliation, but partly it was Mo driving into me really hard.

“You’re lying, Joey.” My brother’s voice lost all pretense of cute. Cold, flat, calm. “You’ve been hard all day.” He snickered. “Or did you really think all those ‘oops’ were accidents. Here’s more cummy for you, big bro. Come for me. Now.”

It was a trigger, when he told me to come, I came. It was like some programmed response. Mo put his cock inside me and told me to come, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming as white cream seeped through my underwear.

Moku-chan pulled out of me and I tried not to fall down.

“Come on, big bro. We have more shopping to do with Joey. Joey hasn’t run away yet, so Joey must be like us.” Mo washed his hands and straightened his hair while I tried to clean up. “If you weren’t a perv, you would never have taken a girl into the men’s room.”

“I - I didn’t -”

“No one will believe that.” Mo gave him the mean smile. He took both our hands. “Let’s go get ice cream!”

Ice cream. DressTween. Build-a-Bear. Forever21. He told all the clerks that I was his brother and Joey was my ‘friend’. No one questioned why Moku-chan called either of us into the dressing room with him.

Twice Moku-chan made me suck his nipples. The third time I was in the dressing room with him, he jammed his cock down my throat and almost choked me with cum.

Whatever he was doing to Joey kept the man appalled but stiff all afternoon.

Outside Lord and Taylor, Moku-chan flashed a wicked smile. “You both wait right here until I come get you.” He went into the store.

Joey and I sat on a bench.

After a moment, Joey cleared his throat. “I -”

“Moku-chan will take her disappointment out on me if you leave, so I really must insist that you stay.”

“Does he…. Does he hurt you?”

I wasn’t sure how to answer that. “He’s my brother,” I replied eventually.

We were both surprised when my phone rang. “I need your credit card,” Mo said.

It took us a few minutes to find him. The sales clerk giggled as Moku-chan took great pains to keep me from seeing the ‘gift for my girlfriend’. I saw Joey shiver when he realized that Mo meant him. I paid for everything with only the expected amount of resistance.

Moku-chan kissed my cheek. “Thank you, big bro.” Then he kissed Joey’s. “Thank you,” he giggled, “Joiko.”

In the car, returning to the hotel, Mo sat between us.

“Joiko,” he said, his hand rubbing my dick through my pants. “Big bro is going to fuck you tonight. Ok? Say ok, Joiko.”

“....um, look, I - this is a mistake. See -”

Mo grabbed Joey’s crotch and squeezed. “Say ok, Joiko.”

“Aaahhh! Leggo!”

“Say ok.”

“I’m not a boy!” he gasped.

“I’m holding your dick,” Mo sneered. “I know what you are.”

“No!” Joey hissed. He flinched like Mo tightened his grip. “That’s not a dick! Please! Oh God, please let go! I’ll - I’ll tell you everything.”

“It feels like a dick.” Mo stopped stroking me and turned his full attention to stroking Joey. “A big, fat one.”

Joey looked like he was suffering - but not pain. He looked like he wanted to come and couldn’t. I knew the look well.

“It’s my clit!”

“Huh?”

Mo actually looked stunned. I have never seen him shocked before.

“I’m a girl. I’ve got this thing. My clit’s big.” He - she - looked like she’d rather drink bleach than have this conversation. “It kinda runs in my family, but mine’s big even considering that.”

“Wait, you mean this,” Mo squeezed and Joey let out a gasping moan, “this is your little naughty nub?” Joey looked mortified. “Oh, I gotta see this!”

Joey put up token resistance as Mo pulled down her pants. She covered her face and tried to cower in the corner of the seat. 

I hated to embarrass Joey any further, but I’ve never seen a naked girl.

The first thing that struck me was the strong scent. It wasn’t fishy, but that was the only thing it was sort of like. It reminded me of my friend Honda.

Her ‘cock’ looked wrong. There was no peehole for a start. And the shaft was too smooth even though the head was kind of mushroom shaped. It was almost as long as mine, but thick, fat. It looked heavy. Underneath, she didn’t have balls, and everything looked just like the girls in the textbooks at school.

She was glistening wet.

Mo stuffed Joey back into her pants. “This is gonna be better than I even thought.”

We rode in near silence punctuated only by Joey’s soft sniffling.

In our room, Mo handed Joey several bags. “Put everything on. Come on, big bro. We gotta dress for dinner, too.”

Mo made me wear a suit. He wore a pretty black dress with red roses and white lace. Joey - when she finally came out - wore a short red dress. Satin. Sleeveless. Her package made a rather obvious bulge. She looked like a boy in a dress and I suddenly realized that was exactly Moku-chan’s plan.

“I can’t wear this,” Joey pointed out. “It’s too tight.”

“It’s wicked,” Mo observed. “And big bro likes it, don’t you?”

“I think you look good,” I admitted, “but I don’t think I like normal things anymore.”

“Come on, big bro, big sis.” Mo pulled us both toward the door. “I’m hungry.”

Really, I don’t think anyone noticed. Going to the hotel restaurant, having dinner. We looked like a man, a woman, and a girl. A family. A normal family.

I could like this, I thought.

“It doesn’t work,” Joey said, as we were waiting for the check. “I mean, yeah, once in a while, I can get away with it. But people always think I’m a guy who’s crossdressing. It’s just easier if they think I’m a guy. I’m not femmy girl.”

“I think you make a pretty girl, Joiko,” Moku-chan smiled. “And I think you and big bro look perfect together. Come on. Let’s go. I want to play.”

But we didn’t go back to the room. Moku-chan led us to the hotel’s conference center. It looked like the staff was still cleaning from a large meeting, but no one was there at the moment.

Mo unzipped Joey’s dress.

“Hey!”

The shoulders slipped down to reveal a boyishly flat chest.

“Wow. My titties are bigger than that,” Mo teased verbally as he played with the dark pink braless nipples. “But you like tiny titties, don’t you, big bro?”

“Yes, Moku-chan.” Joey’s chest was beautiful.

“So why aren’t you sucking them?”

I hesitated. This was wrong. If Joey didn’t want it, this was way wrong.

“Seto.” Mo’s voice was cold. “You like itty bitty titties. I know how hard you are. Show Joiko how hard you are.”

I couldn’t deny that. Moku-chan knew how to get me stiff in a hurry. I opened my pants and let my dick stick out.

“Stroke it. Wow. Joiko must like your wiener, big bro. Her nippies just got really stiff.”

My hand moved faster.

Joey moaned something and Mo whispered.

“...come...come suck my titties please,” Joey said softly.

I almost blew my wad. I opened my eyes - I didn’t remember closing them - to see Joey’s whole body was pink. She was looking down, but Mo wasn’t actually touching her, so he wasn’t really forcing her to say it.

“Ok.”

They were harder than Mo’s. Harder and bigger when I sucked them. She was shaking, but she moaned, too.

“See? I told you you’d like big bro.” Moku-chan pushed us apart. “My turn. I’m getting lonely.”

“I’m sorry.” I bent down and unbuttoned Moku-chan’s dress. I moved the pretty lace bra he wore and began sucking his nipples.

“You too.” A moment later, Joey’s head was next to mine. “Yeah, like that. God, you make my wee-wee feel funny when you suck my titties. I want to fuck my cummy all up big bro’s shithole. And big sis, too. But I want to put my cummy deep up in big sis’ fuck hole pussy. God! I wanna do that right now! Get my wiener nice and ready, big bro.”

“Ok.” I was shaking as I dropped to the floor to suck Moku-chan’s cock under his dress. 

Then I heard Joey begin to whimper. I could feel her shaking.

“Big sis likes it when I play with her pussy, doesn’t she,” Moku-chan said. “So much stuff just came out. Do you like this hole, too?” I could feel her try to pull away, but I also know how good Moku-chan’s fingers feel. “Did you come, big sis? Tell big bro the truth.”

“I came.” Her voice cracked.

“Tell big bro what you want.” She didn’t say anything. Then she gasped. “Tell big bro what you want, big sis.”

“Lickit,” she whimpered.

“Tell him right.”

“Lick my...my clit…” she gasped again. “My clit-cock.”

I shivered. Joey’s clit really did look like an oddly shaped dick. But as soon as my lips touched it she cried out and shook. Girl cream coated her thighs. I sucked. It tasted odd, and felt like a dick that wasn’t quite all the way hard. I sucked more. She didn’t get any harder, but she began gasping and shaking more.

“Ohgodohgodohgod,” she kept chanting.

Moku-chan moved behind me. “That looks so hot. Big bro sucking big sis’ dick. I’m gonna put my wiener in your bun now, big bro, and I’m gonna put a lot of my creamy cummy up your shitter. But I don’t want you to come yet. Say ok, big bro.”

“oo rrh,” I replied.

Joey cried out, and her hips bucked. She put her hands on my head. “Please, stop! Oh God! Please! I can’t - I can’t -”

Moku-chan slammed into me and I almost choked on Joey. She wobbled like she was about to fall down, and I tried to not come all over everything while Mo came inside me.

“You’re ass is so hot big bro! But you can’t be jealous when I fuck big sis’ pussy, ok? I promise I still love my big brother more than anything in the world.”

He pulled out of me and pulled Joey out of my mouth. He let her collapse on the floor. “Lie down, big bro.”

Once I was prone, he guided Joey over to me, backward. I think she was too numb to protest. Her pretty red dress was soaked.

“No!” She cried out when she realized that Mo was pushing me into her ass.

“But big bro has to put his cummy in your shithole. He doesn’t like pussy.”

Her ass was tight. And pulsing. I blew my wad immediately.

“Big bro, did you shoot off already?” Mo laughed. “You have to do it again, ok?”

“Ok, Mo.” That really wasn’t going to be a problem.

“Joiko, your dick is super stiff, but you don’t have a pee hole, so where does all you cummy come out?”

She panted for a moment. “...uh...I don’t…I’m a girl…”

“So where’s your pee hole?”

“...here.”

I couldn’t see what she pointed to. Even if I could, I was really mostly trying not to blow again before Mo said to.

“Wow, your baby hole is really slippery.” I could feel something moving - probably Mo’s fingers - and Joey’s ass fucking me all by itself. “You must really like big bro’s cock being shoved up your shithole. I want to fill your baby hole with my cummy now, ok big sis?”

She moaned.

“You like it a lot when I do this, right, big sis? It feels good, doesn’t it. Here, big bro. Play with big sis’ titties.” She moaned again. “Tell the truth. If you like this, I want you to come again. If you come, I’m gonna let big bro fuck your shithole whenever you want. And your baby sister will fuck your pussy. Ok? If you come when I say, I’ll even let you take this big, thick clit-cock and fuck big brother with it. Ok? I’m putting my wiener in you now. All you have to do is say ‘ok’ and come. Ok, big sis?”

I felt everything get tighter as Mo’s cock slid into Joey. We were basically rubbing together. “Mo -” I gasped. “Please!”

“Wow, Joiko, your pussy is much wetter than the girls at school. It’s even wetter than my teacher, Ms. Crawford. Big bro made you cum a lot. But big bro can’t come until you say ok. Ok, big sis? We stay here, fucking in this open room where anybody could come in at any minute and see you being fucked by your baby sister and your big brother, until you say ‘ok, Moku-chan’ and we all get to come.” I felt him pull out and push back in. “You and big bro can get married. Then you can wear dresses and be a ‘boy girl’ who gets a stiff pussy and gets fucked everyday by a girly boy and a fag. Say ok, big sis.”

Joey seemed to convulse. “OH GOD! PLEASE! OK! OK, MOKU-CHAN!”


End file.
